


What's In The Heart

by autumnseasons



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Child!Jungkook, F/M, Feels, Gen, Hebaphillia, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Writer Min Yoongi | Suga, future vook, i lied about some stuff, implied use of drugs, jhope is jins bf, jungkook is like 6, kim taehyung is a good neighbor, married!namjin, park jimin is a teacher, yugyeom is jungkooks bestfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnseasons/pseuds/autumnseasons
Summary: Namjoon and Jin met at a young age in high school. They've hit it off right away was dating ever since. Around collage jin was pregnant with a healthy baby boy named Kim Jungkook. Soon after namjoon and jin dropped out of collage to pursue their new life as parents. As you probably might think it's a happily ever after, but what happens when that old spark that use to fly fizzles out and never returns. With little jungkook watching and observing, what becomes of their fairy tale with the princess and the monster. Can they mend what was once broken even with friend on their side.





	1. whats in the mind

**Author's Note:**

> a day in the Kim house hold and thing's aren't as expected as other people may think.

The bell ranged around thirty minutes ago but jungkook's patience did falter. He sat on a bench in front the front of the school to it's left. His dad was going to pick him but, apparently he has other ideas. jungkook's rosy cheeks were scrunched up in to a pout. He couldn't believe his dad was late again. Jungkook wiped his runny nose on his jacket then onto his black short's. Black shorts were accompanied with black suspends topped of with a white short sleeve dress shirt. It wasn't fancy like white prep elementary school. They had everything from the yellow blazers to a new play ground. Jungkook's school wasn't as fortunate. His only had a rusty swing set and a half broken jungle gym. When it rained the light's would go off and the teacher's have to light candles just to continue teaching. The teacher's their were horrible, all except jimin-sshi. Well....that's what everyone else called him. On the other hand jungkook would only only say a simple "jiminne". The teacher's face always ignited with red when ever he does say that. 

Jungkook giggled at the thought of his teachers face while he kicked his legs out " Jimin is such a stupid head". 

Jungkook heard a car role up and realized it was his uncle Hobi's 2010 Hyundai Sonata. The car war black in color trying not to draw much attention, but with sistars "Touch My Body" playing on blast and hoseok's screaming at abnormal high pitches, yeah, he's hard to miss. Jungkook laughed at his uncle's antics. Hoseok spotted jungkook and parked near the front. He flashed jungkook one of his blinding sunshine smiles with his pearly white teeth showing. Jungkook shot back a smile and opened the passenger side.

"Hobii what are you doing here" jungkooked whined. " I thought daddy was going to pick me up" he pouted. He shot hoseok with his big milk chocolate brown eye's. Hoseok would spill all he knows at the sight of kid. He once told him he used his tooth brush just to clean the toilet. It was repulsive in jungkook point of view but as long as he doesn't use his tooth brush then he's fine.

" They're at home of course. Jin tolled me to pick you up from school. he said something about "annoyance" and "stress". I tried to ask him what about but the line went dead when I asked". Hobi's word's fulled him with worry and sorrow. He couldn't bare knowing the truth especially when hoseok tolled him seriously. Six year's of nothing but sorrow. Theirs only twelve more to go, until then we would stay back.

Watching.

 

Waiting

 

Observing all that appears near him .

 

***~~***

 

Hoesok arrived at Namjoon's and Seokjins apartment. He parked  
Hoesok arrived at Namjoon's and Seokjins apartment. He parked two doors down from their entrance. Door number 607, to loath that door. Its presence was sickening enough. He couldn’t stand walking through it. Jungkook had these malice thought’s every time 607 appears.

“Door number 6-0-7” he read quietly to himself.  
As they exited the car jungkook heard his mother scream foul, improper word he would never say around jungkook. He couldn’t bear to listen to them as his father shot some back. Over and over those words were put into sentence form and repeated between the two latter’s. Hoseok saw the distressed look on jungkook’s face. He couldn’t do anything,” wow” he said in his mind “ Am I this week, not able to even protect jungkook from word’s like these.  
Hand in hand they’ve both approached the door and opened it slowly. Yell’s and more swear word’s could be heard more clearly then through the white thin wall’s. Hoseok closed the door and said his good bye to jungkook. As much as he didn’t want to leave he had to. He’ll only make things worse.  
With the click of the old Starwood door, a loud crash rang threw out the entire apartment. Jungkook knew who threw it and the source. Jin must have thrown another glass plate again.

Jin’s horse voice rang through the kitchen “YOU Fucking cunt, i hAte you!”.

 

Jungkook put his book bag on the couch in front of the cracked TV. He slowly crept into in to the kitchen and saw his mother grabbing another plate to throw while namjoon had a cigarette slowly blowing the smoke out with no care in the world. His father eye’s looked tired and had dark circles under them. Namjoon had a lot of job’s just to keep this dump they calls a home sustainable. 

Jin was about to throw another plate until he hear jungkook innocently call his name. “Mom ? What’s wrong?” He slowly put the plate down on the peeled tile on the counter.  
“oh “ he said surprised at jungkook’s sudden appearance. “Welcome home kookie” Jin then plastered a fake smile just to make it seem real. Jungkook could see the strain in his smile but said nothing only noticing the dried tears and the dark circles around his eyes .

He peeked behind his mom an saw his dad. His dad was staring at him but not with love, just only blankness. Namjoon took another blow of his cigarette and blowed out slowly. Jin's smile faltered a bit before it returned with more strain before. Its like he's trying to filter out their arguments between him and namjoon. Jungkook then scrambled to his room not able bare the sight at his parent any longer. He hated his life and he hated them. He flopped on his bed and began to cry. He remembered the time where everything was perfect and his dad didn't have to work that much while his mom made delicious treats.  
He remembered something"life is not a fairy tail". He remembered his teacher telling him that once. Although he didn't listen at the time, now he knows better than anyone what those words meant. He then repeated hid earlier words that day. 

 

watching 

 

waiting

 

Observeing

 

those are the three word’s kim jungkook lives by each day.

 

he cried himself to sleep that night with this parents still agrueing and more foul words being exchanged again. When did it all go wrong, how did this place become a living nightmare.


	2. Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has a dream and meet's some new at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTSTRUCTIVE CRISTISM *nudges your arm and wiggles eyebrows*

Jungkook was standing inside a wheat field .The sun hitting his bruised face. He started to laugh and giggle as the wheat ever so lovingly touched him. He he stared up into the sky watching as milky clouds passed by and playing games to deam what some look like.

At a sudden urge jungkook wanted to run.

Not out of fear but to feel the wind flow through his hair and his onesie pajamas. Jungkook started running through the field. The wind blowing kisses on his face and howling sweat nothings.

Jungkook laughed again and came to a sudden stop. I'm the distance their stands a male figure.

Jungkook deemed him to be about 24 based off his height. Jungkook thought the taller you are, the older. At least that's what some boys at school said. If that was the case then Jimin must be a toddler.

The male figure suddenly sat down on a plaid picnic blanket.

"What's he doing?" Jungkook mumbles.

Out of curiosity jungkook walks over to the strange male. As he slowly creeps up he notices a box like smile on the males face. In his right hand is a hald bitten apple. He seems to be really enjoying his Apple.

"What's his deal...it's just a apple." Jungkook states.

At that he turns around and smiles and starts to speak **. What's he saying, I can't understand anything with his deep voice.**  

The male walks up to him as his golden brown hair bounces as he walks. The male couches down to jungkook's level and whisper's ".Get up, its time for school".

* * *

 

 

Jungkook bolts awake and now he has a sudden pain on his forehead. He notices his mom on the floor holding his forhead.

"Ah heck jungkook, what was that for". Jin grumbled realising his forhead.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to head but you". Jungkook patted his mother's shoulder.

"Just go get dress " jin grumbles.

Jungkook get's up and goes to the bathroom taking care or his hygiene and putting on his cloths.

He walks across the hall and passes his father. He says nothing as jungkook runs by.  Jungkook run's outside and see's yugyeom.

"YUGYEOM!!!" Jungkook jumps onto his best friends back.

"Hey!! Jungkook!!" Yugyeom yells at him.

 

Jungkook fall's off Yugyeom laughing at the flustered boy. "You're so easily scared, even a deaf person could hear me coming".

Yugyeom stood their with his fist balked up and cheeks red as a tomato. "Shut up!! I wasn't scared, I was just suprised."

Jungkook was still laughing at Yugyeom holding his stomach now snorting. "Are..haha..you sure".

 

Yugyeom was done with the conversation and continued to walk along the road.  
Jungkook stoped laughing was was giggling a bit. "Yugyeom, I was just kidding".

 

Yugyeom wouldn't buy it for a second of his life but he did trust in jungkook.

 

Yugyeom and Jungkook continued to walk along the road to school until they saw a sign that said 'SOLD'. They wondered who moved in and continued on to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism PLEASEEE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, comments and criticism is much appreciated. Thank youuuuuu  
> latterrrzzz
> 
> school uniform: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1KmNJOpXXXXcyaXXXq6xXFXXXj/-font-b-Korean-b-font-Style-Kids-font-b-School-b-font-font-b-Uniforms.jpgT


End file.
